


Reputation Preceding

by IAmANonnieMouse



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: College, Crack, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, POV Outsider, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/pseuds/IAmANonnieMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam literally cannot shut up about his boyfriend. Every sentence that comes out of Adam’s mouth either has to do with school, or with his boyfriend, <i>Ronan. </i>Whoever the hell this <i>Ronan</i> is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had good, honest intentions when I began this fic. I thought it would be a sweet vignette of Adam in college, and his friends would have built up this crazy mental image of Ronan based only on what Adam's told them. And of course, when Ronan arrives, his friends would all be blown away. Then, this happened. I have no explanations.

Adam literally cannot shut up about his boyfriend. Every sentence that comes out of Adam’s mouth either has to do with school, or with his boyfriend, _Ronan._ Whoever the hell this _Ronan_ is.

Franklin likes Adam. Really, he does. Adam’s a tidy roommate, never has friends over partying at 1am, never encroaches. And he’s good company, too. But Franklin’s getting a little tired of hearing about _Ronan this_ and _Ronan that._ Because now Franklin’s telling his friends about _Ronan this_ and _Ronan that._ Because, really, what else does Franklin have to talk about, other than his really nice roommate who has nothing else to talk about?

So now Franklin’s friends are also obsessed with figuring out who this _Ronan_ is, and Franklin’s friends’ friends are obsessed with figuring out who this _Ronan_ is, and at this rate, Franklin wouldn’t be surprised if the entire college campus was trying to figure out who the heck this _Ronan_ is.

Then, one morning, Adam says, “Ronan’s coming to visit today.”

Franklin freezes in place and pivots to face Adam, who is tying his shoes and acting like it’s just a normal day when it very obviously isn’t.

“ _Ronan_ is coming?” Franklin asks. “Like, _Ronan, Ronan?”_

Adam frowns. “There’s only one Ronan I’ve ever mentioned.”

Franklin shakes his head sharply. “When’s he coming by?”

Adam shrugs. “He’ll probably get here later tonight?” He grabs his backpack and heads for the door.

“I want to meet him!” Franklin practically shrieks.

Adam glances behind him. “Okay.”

The moment he leaves, Franklin tells his friends, who tell his friends’ friends, and then within the hour, the dorm’s common room is completely filled with students.

“So, what do we know about this _Ronan?”_ someone asks.

“He’s a farmer,” someone calls out.

“Has a...something called Opal?” another offers.

“A raven!”

“A chainsaw!”

“Wait, a chainsaw?”

“He’s a farmer. What else would you expect?”

“Do farmers usually carry chainsaws?”

“Does anyone here know how to use a chainsaw?”

“He’s dating Adam!”

“Idiot. Everyone knows he’s dating Adam.”

“They’ve been friends for a while.”

“He’s from Virginia.”

“He drives fast.”

“He throws people out of windows!”

“He what?”

“Or, he threw one person out of a window at some point in time?”

“Okay, so he’s reckless and dangerous.”

“Can this be legit? Would Adam really date someone like this?”

“Maybe he made him up. What kind of a name is _Ronan,_ anyway?”

“Well, he arrives tonight, supposedly, so we’ll all have to wait and see.”

“What time does he get here?”

“Some time tonight. I’ll text you guys when he gets here.”

“And we’ll text all of you.”

“And we’ll all meet in those bathrooms on the second floor with the perfect view over the front door.”

“Don’t forget to bring cameras for photographic proof!”

“See you all tonight!”

“Be prepared!”

By the time everyone clears out, Franklin’s brimming with energy, and he nearly skips to his next class. Tonight can’t come soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam’s walking out of his last class when someone calls him.

“Hey, jerkface!”

“Kerah!”

Adam turns around just in time to catch an armful of Chainsaw, and he laughs helplessly as she picks through his hair and hops along his arm and shoulders.

“She missed you,” Ronan says, approaching with his hands tucked in his pockets. Adam grins.

“Yeah?” he asks, raising an eyebrow. “What about you?”

“What about me?” Ronan asks, stepping closer. “She’s a dumb bird, you should know that by now.”

Adam smiles and wraps a hand around Ronan’s wrist, pulling him closer. “Come here,” he mutters before he pulls Ronan into a kiss.

“You missed me,” he says a few moments later.

Ronan shrugs. “Whatever.”

“Come on,” Adam says, grabbing Ronan’s wrist again and pulling him across campus. “My roommate wants to meet you.”

“Your what? Why?”

“I don’t know. I may have mentioned you once or twice.”

Ronan smirks and bumps his shoulder against Adam’s. “Once or twice. Right.”

Adam blushes as he pulls out his phone to text Franklin. _Ronan here. Heading to dorm now._

“What kind of name is _Franklin?”_ Ronan asks, breathing down Adam’s neck.

“My roommate’s name,” Adam responds, playfully shoving Ronan’s face away.

Ronan makes a noise. “Stupid name.”

They approach the dorms, and Ronan glances up just as they near the door. “What the hell?” he asks, freezing.

Adam glances up, as well, and laughs uncontrollably at the sight of thirty or so of his classmates half-hanging out of the second-floor windows. Dozens of camera flashes go off, and Ronan curses creatively as they’re blinded by the lights.

“What is your problem?” he demands.

There’s a pause. “Is this... _Ronan?”_ someone calls down.

Ronan sneers. “Yeah, you bet it is. Who the fuck are all of you?”

The students all stare for a moment, then in the next, they’re all gone.

Ronan looks over at Adam. “Stop laughing, asshole. What was that?”

Adam slings an arm around Ronan’s shoulder and walks him inside. “So,” he says, leaning against Ronan, “I may have mentioned you more than once or twice.”


End file.
